Umbrela - O Vírus Maldito
by jr kun naruto
Summary: Uma serie de capitulos intrigantes e inspiradores que voce vai rachar de rir assim como reviver momentos de terror misturado com uma comedia de tirar o folego
1. Capitulo 1

Umbrella: O vírus Maldito

(Trailer) Eu era uma pessoa normal,com uma casa normal eu acho O.O Uma namorada normal,mas um trabalho incomum (Aham, viajei)¬¬

Meu nome é Sasuke e, bom, eu trabalho na Umbrella Corporation o.Õ ...

...Mas bom... Esse não é o lado importante da história o.Õ

...Lá estava eu trabalhando em um emprego um pouco normal ¬¬...

Ta bom admito nem um pouco normal.

Bom continuando a historia, lá estava eu trabalhando no que eu mais sei fazer. Mexendo no sistema operacional de experiências da Umbrella.

Eu estava lá como sempre tirando D.N.A de espécies inexploradas por qualquer um. Eu estava fazendo uma experiência delicada... Misturando espécies antigas de D.N.A que nem mesmo eu sabia de quais eram O.O

Durante a operação um "invasor" posso supor... Como eu posso dizer? õ.Õ Pegou uma das experiências inacabadas que eu estivera fazendo e bom... Jogou essa experiência no sistema de ventilação hum...hum...como eu posso dizer o.Õ infectando a Umbrella inteira O.O

(Uma semana depois na mansão do Kazekage Gaara)

-Voltamos agora com o Noticiário de Konoha ...

Noticia urgente ... Enquanto isso na aldeia da folha um vírus infectou a impresa multimilionária ...- falou a apresentadora- Dizem que todos funcionários que lá estão ficaram aprisionados no local sem quase nenhuma saída... Só os funcionários com mais acessos aos os arquivos que tem uma chance de 10 por cento de escapar do vírus que fora espalhado na impresa!

Inconformada com a noticia Sakura desligou a televisão em total estado de pânico.

Sakura: Naruto você acha que Sasuke-kun ira sobreviver a isso? Afinal ele mexe com as experiências da Umbrella O.O

Naruto: Não sei Sakura-chan... Talvez só Sasuke-baka-chan tenha o anti-vírus, mas tem um mistério nessa historia O.O... Pelo fato de que Sasuke-teme mexe com as experiências altamente contagiosas ele pode ser culpado do fato de alguém ter espalhado o vírus na Umbrella Corporation õ.Õ

Sakura: Mas é com isso que eu estou preocupada. Se culparem ele é possível que o clã inteiro também seja culpado eu acho ¬¬... Bom quero dizer alguns dos poucos do clã que tenham contato com ele serão condenados a morte!

O clima estava tenso enquanto Gaara estava em um estado de paralisação e bom Sakura morrendo de preocupação com Sasuke-kun O.O.

De repente ouviu-se um batido na porta desesperado Naruto foi até a porta em total estado de pânico O.O Com uma adaga na mão pronto para cair em cima de quem estivesse na porta Ò.Ó

Abrindo com total força a porta ele viu na sua frente Itachi ,e desesperadamente tentou atingi-lo com a sua adaga, mas ele desviou o golpe com a mão O.O

Naruto sem saber o que fazer foi logo perguntando:

-O que você esta fazendo aqui em Suna? Ou melhoro que você esta fazendo nessa porta? Ò.Ó

- Naruto eu vim aqui para ajudar - oque era praticamente impossível sem entrar e fugir com a Sakura-chan ¬¬ - E também vim para dar uma noticia horrível! Estão atrás do Sasuke-chan e...-sem conseguir acabar de falar Sakura-chan apareceu na frente de Naruto com um facão e derrubou Itachi no chão (Aham, ela derrubou o Itachi ¬¬) e disse:

-O quê aconteceu com Sasuke-kun? Onde ele está? Me responda ou decepo sua cabeça! Ò.Ó

Itachi- Olá Sakura-hime... Como você esta? - disse ele sarcástico

- Itachi eu não estou brincando! Se você não parar de graça e juro que decepo sua cabeça!

Gaara venho intervir a luta segurando Sakura pelas costas.

Gaara- Será que eu posso te largar sem você tentar matar alguém? O.Õ

Sakura- Sim ¬¬

Naruto sem largar a adaga em sua mão pôs Itachi para dentro o.O Naruto jogou a adaga que cravou-se na parede

-E então Itachi-san, vai nos dizer oque aconteceu, detalhe por detalhe ou terei de lhe tirar daqui? - disse Naruto ameaçador

- Bom como eu ia dizendo além de estarem atrás de Sasuke-kun eles estão atrás de mim também...

- E eu com isso- interviu sakura- Continue falando do Sasuke-kun

- Bem como eu ia dizendo estão perseguindo o clã inteiro embora ele seja pequeno e eu e, bom, como eu posso dizer? ... Eu e Tobi somos policiais da perícia super-inteligente (O Tobi na polícia super-inteligente? Quem escreveu essa fic? O.Õ) e bom queremos ajudar.Ô.Ô

Naruto- Tobi esta aqui? Ou melhor, está na polícia super-inteligente? O.Õ

-Sim Naruto, e bom já esta na porta esperando uma boa recepção, diferente da minha ¬¬'

Naruto foi vagarosamente até a porta e com cautela abriu a porta... Surpreso Naruto ficou em longo estado de paralisação e começou a gaguejar:

-To...To...Tobi O.O?

Essas horas você deve estar se perguntando se ele veio ali pra ajudar ou para arrumar confusão perdendo um outro olho ¬¬

-A olá Kakuto-kun... ^^

-É Naruto Ò.Ó

-Aaaaahhhhh ééééééé, hehehehehe! ^^

-Entre ¬¬.

- Ah sim Ô.Ô

Tobi entrou, mesmo com o fato de que Naruto queria esmagar ele X.X...

Itachi voltou a falar :

-Apesar de Tobi agir feito um idiota retardado ¬¬ ele quer ajudar...

-Como fugindo para a mamãe? - falou uma voz esquisita mas ao mesmo tempo familiar.

Todos que ali estavam viraram para a direção de onde vinha a voz. De repente uma figura estranha apareceu com um cabelo com formato de bunda de galinha o.Õ Era Sasuke.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun você escapou? Ou, péra ai você escapou e não me avisou Ò.Ó?.?.?.? Ou melhor, você esta vivo^^!

Todos olharam inconformados para Sakura, que ao mesmo tempo correu para Sasuke para um abraço muito apertado que ao mesmo tempo era com o objetivo de matar O.O

-Hehehehehe o amor está no ar... Errr, maninho? ^^-falou Tobi- E que garota linda você arranjou õ.Õ

-Tobi minha paciência tem limites mais um ''piu'' e você morre Ò.Ó

-Ah mais porque eu só elogiei a sua namorada? ^^

Gaara- Viu ele fez um piu u.u

Sasuke morrendo de raiva avançou para cima do "irmão" revoltado e começou a o estrangular O.O

-Parem!- Berrou Itachi indignado- Tobi você veio aqui para ajudar não para arranjar confusão com os outros só pelo fato de que você chamou a garota de alguém de bonita, mesmo que ela seja u.ú Se você não quiser ficar cego de vês fique calado! X.X

- Ah ta "irmão" #.#-falou Tobi morrendo de medo

- Chegue mais Sasuke-teme - disse Naruto

- A OK desculpe Naruto-dobe !

Gaara pos se de frente com Sasuke e começou a falar:

- E então como você se safou?

- Sistema de teleporte na área que eu trabalho, mas não é só isso eu trouxe armas, pelo fato de que a situação lá na Umbrella esta feia e eu tenho um mal pressentimento... Alguns infectados estavam prestes a abrir a porta principal e invadir a cidade e os que estavam tentando isso fazer eram muitos õ.Õ

-Uhum OK. Você acha que eu vou acreditar o.Õ? - disse sakura irônica

- Se você não acredita va lá na janela para ver a situação ¬¬

Sakura foi ate lá observar a situação ''falsa'', mas quando ela olhou percebeu que a situação era verdadeiramente ruim O.O

Ela retornou para a sala principal e assentiu.

Sasuke tornou a falar:

- Agora você vê como a situação esta ruim?

Sakura - É, a coisa ta feia mesmo.

-E agora o que faremos?

-Nos precisamos exterminar todos eles!

Sasuke entregou armas para todos começando com Sakura (é claro ^^)para Sakura ele deu uma TMP

Para Tobi uma magnum A-12. Para o Kazekage-sama ele deu uma Ak-47, e para Naruto uma Broken Buterfly e continuou com sua Killer7.

...

Oi pessoal me desculpem pelo capitulo pequeno mas juro que o próximo capitulo será bem melhor,com mais suspense,mais mistério,mais ação e muito mais! Embora seja meio ridículo o Tobi ser da perícia mesmo com o fato de que ele parece um retardado ¬¬mas juro que com ele a historia continue cada vez melhor ^^

Deixem Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo minna, espero que tenham gostado do cap anterior mesmo com o fato de o Tobi ser da ''policia-super-inteligente'' O.O afinal espero que vocês gostem desse cap ^^**_

_**...**_

_**(continuando o momento de suspense na casa do Kazekage)**_

_**- OK, vamos acabar com esses mortos! – Gaara disse testando a mira da sua AK47 O.O**_

_**- OK, vamos então! – Sakura gritou e chutou a porta da sala, mas apareceu um monte de zumbis na porta e Sakura teve que fecha-la novamente - Bom quero dizer vamos esperar e bolar o plano!- Disse Sakura pensativa o.Õ**_

_**-Bom diga isso para os zumbis idiotas que estão ali – Disse Gaara apontando para a janela onde os zumbis quebraram com tudo.**_

_**- Mata eles, são poucos mesmo, ora... – disse Sakura com simplicidade na voz **_

_**- Para você 50 zumbis é pouco o.Õ?**_

_**-Hum... Digo, pega sua arma (Ak-47) e faz alguma coisa! Ò.Ó**_

_**De repente ouviu-se um só tiro e 20 zumbis (Avá) caíram no chão X.X**_

_**Sakura olhou para Sasuke impressionada e ele disse :**_

_**- Que que é O.Õ?.Reflexo dos Uchihas u.u **_

_**-Agora faltam quantos ^^? – Perguntou Sakura **_

_**- A aqui poucos, deixa eu ver ... Uns 30 zumbis aqui dentro – Disse Sasuke – Mas lá fora mais de milhares O.O**_

_**-Uhum e quem mais vai no ajudar a deter todos aqueles zumbis o.Õ **_

_**- A akatsuki vai ajudar – Falou Itachi esperançoso ^^**_

_**- Uhum sei, junto com o desgraçado do Pein? – perguntou Sasuke com ironia **_

_**- O Pein ta morto seu louco Õ.Õ – respondeu Itachi.**_

_**-Uhum ta será que as moças podem parar de brigar e vim me ajudar com esses desgraçados de zumbis ou é pedir demais?Ò.Ó – perguntou Gaara nervoso**_

_**- A tá...**_

_**Naruto pegou sua Broken Buterfly e com um tiro só derrubou 8 zumbis O.O**_

_**- Agora faltam 22 – Gritou Naruto bem alto querendo se exibir para Sakura**_

_**Logo depois Gaara só para se fazer bonito pegou a sua Ak-47 e mandou bala...**_

_**-Agora faltam ZERO aqui- Disse ele com um sorrisinho malicioso, só querendo aparecer Ô.Ô**_

_**Sakura olhou para Gaara impressionada e Gaara retribuiu o olhar com o mesmo sorrisinho. Sasuke percebeu isso e mirou Gaara com ódio.**_

_**De repente todos ouviram o barulho de um motor e do nada a parede da sala explodiu, e deli saiu um carro com os Akas dentro.**_

_**-E ai fubazada! Esperando nossa ajuda?– Exclamou Hidan em tom irônico **_

_**- Liga para ele não ^^ ele é retardado de nascença ... Caiu do berço e bateu a cabeça ô.Ô – Disse Konan em tom irônico **_

_**- Uhum ta sei... Eu retardado o.Õ?**_

_**Enquanto de um lado duas ''moças'' **_

_**brigavam,do outro lado Kisame discutia com Itachi,Sasuke,Gaara e Naruto um plano para se safar da emboscada dos zumbis**_

_**- Como vamos fugir de zumbis,ou melhor de uma tropa sem sermos raptados ou um de nos ser morto o.Õ**_

_**- Que tal com a belezinha que eu tenho na garagem ? – Disse Gaara todo feliz **_

_**-OK vamos lá – Disse Naruto ansioso para ver as belezinhas que estavam na garagem **_

_**Eles foram pela até a garagem pegando atalho pelo porão... **_

_**Chegando lá todos viram as belezinhas do Gaara, mas eram as belezinhas e mais algumas coisas e como eu posso dizer ...**_

_**...Um monte de Zumbis batendo no portão da garagem, mas essa não era a parte importante... A parte importante era que as ''BELEZINHAS'' eram FUSQUINHAS DE AREIA ...**_

_**-Uhum ta essas são as belezinhas, pensei que fossem grandes coisas como Ferraris ou Bugs mas um fusquinha ?- Reclamou Naruto**_

_**- São de areia seu tonto – Retrucou Gaara **_

_**-Uhum que desintegram quando andam 1 Km**_

_**-Hahaha nada a ver ¬¬**_

_**Todos subiram nos fuscas e bom abriram o portão da garagem com um só e imenso estrondo **_

_**Milhares de zumbis vieram pra cima mas a maioria foi atropelada **_

_**Junto com Sakura estava Itachi (de preferência no volante '' DE AREIA'' que de repente se desintegrou em... AREIA**_

_**Itachi e Sakura caíram um em cima do outro enquanto Sasuke e Konan caíram e todo o resto o mesmo**_

_**-Você disse que não desintegraria! – Gritou Naruto **_

_**- Eu não disse que não desintegraria em 1 km eu quis dizer que desintegraria em 2 km ^^**_

_**- Uhum legal mas o Hidan ficou para trás!Junto com o Kakuzo O.O**_

_**-Bendita hora que eu fui comprar esses fuscas com desconto! **_

_**Mas enquanto isso com Hidan e Kakuzu:**_

_**- Pu** mer** ! De onde surgiram essas por*** Ò.Ó?**_

_**-Do seu nariz, seu Babaca 2! – disse Kakuzu, atirando em uma orla de zumbis com uma BlackTail.**_

_**- Mas espera ai ! Se eu sou o babaca 2, quem é o babaca 1 ? – perguntou Hidan usando um Rifle.**_

_**-Há esse aí já foi pro inferno – Disse Kakuzu chutando o "ponto fraco" do último zumbi pelo menos daquela área **_

_**- Há jura é , vou contar pra Konan e você vai fazer companhia ao P... – mas Hidan se interrompeu no meio da frase pois uma Punisher foi apontada para suas costas**_

_**- Parado, isso é um assalto – disse uma voz rouca atrás dele**_

_**- Ah é, eu não sabia que zumbi roubava ! o.Õ –Disse Hidan em tom irônico **_

_**- Mas agora rouba, passa a arma ai babaca – respondeu a voz.**_

_**- Ah é, vamos ver então ! –Hidan se virou e logo se deu de cara com uma mulher que parecia um traveco ! **_

_**De repente ele se deu de cara com o Lee O.O**_

_**Hidan deu um chute na cara de Lee mas logo depois Lee Revidou com um salto mortal tirando a arma de Hidan **_

_**- Então se é para roubar o babaca, vai roubar o ... ROBABAKA 2**_

_**- Você caiu nessa o.Õ?**_

_**- A bom eu tava só blefando o.O**_

_**- Uhum sei mas cadê o Kakuzu ?**_

_**Lee e Hidan olharam para trás e de repente viram o corpo de Kakuzu caído no chão rodeado de zumbis ( Pra variar )**_

_**- Agora você que vai fazer companhia para aquele desgraçado do Pein ! Ò.Ó**_

_**- O falta de compaixão com os HOMENS ! – Retrucou misteriosamente Lee **_

_**- Quem é que vai fazer companhia, para que desgraçado Ò.Ó – Disse Konan morrendo de raiva O.O**_

_**- Ko-Ko- Konan me desculpe eu ...**_

_**- Cala a boca e sobe aí Ò.Ó- Interrompeu Konan pondo o Hidan a bordo de uma moto de ... AREIA **_

_**Konan e Hidan entraram na moto e foram até o local aonde os outros estavam **_

_**Yo Minna espero que tenham gostado deste cap ...**_

_**- E das motos e dos fusquinhas de areia,que eu comprei com desconto – Interrompeu Gaara**_

_**- Cala a boca seu mané ! –Disse eu **_

_**Afinal tomara que tenham gostado desse cap e logo lançarei o 3 cap ^^**_

_**Deixem Rewies Ô.Ô ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Continuando o barraco do louco Hidan com a empedrada da Konan...)**_

_**-Tá legal e agora tem um monte de zumbis perseguindo a gente por nada o.Õ?-perguntou Hidan para Lee que estava correndo do lado da moto em que Hidan estava com o demônio Konan... O.O**_

_**- A que nada eles só estão interessados em nós e.e – Falou Lee com uma voz meio que tarada...**_

_**- Cara, faz alguma coisa alem de ficar imitando o Sasuke dando em cima da Sakura mas em vez dela você é o Jack Extirpador de zumbis ... **_

_**- Será que os dois aí podem parar de brigar e acabar com esses zumbis que estão perseguindo a gente que nem loucos Ò.Ó? –perguntou Konan nervosa de tanta discussão entre os dois loucos da semana... **_

_**Lee resolveu fazer alguma coisa e pegou uma granada e jogou para trás como se tivesse brincando ... quando ele resolveu olhar para trás ele viu zumbis em chamas mas não era só isso ... muito atrás deles tinha um sujeito de preferência não humano mas gigante e com um gorro esquisito na cabeça O.O**_

_**- Lee por acaso o que eu ouvi foi um pum ou um rangido que mais parece com você pensando pela primeira vez o.Õ? –perguntou Konan nada agradável. **_

_**- M-mas tem um bicho estranho perseguindo a gente e esse rangido foi o machado que ele carrega X.X – Falou Lee enquanto olhava para trás ficava com vontade de se mijar... **_

_**- Ótimo agora o que eu faço? Há já sei vou distrair ele ^^! –disse Konan **_

_**Em uma fração de segundos Konan chutou Lee que foi capotando em direção ao gigante como se quisesse mamar O.O...**_

_**- Boa solução ^^ ! Mas um para fazer companhia ao P... **_

_**De repente Hidan se viu jogado da moto por Konan que já estava bem longe**_

_**( Enquanto isso mais pra frente da fuga) **_

_**Gaara , Naruto , Sasuke e os outros que ainda sobravam estavam correndo dos outros zumbis quando avistaram Konan se aproximando sozinha em uma moto de areia perseguida de zumbis (é claro) e disse para o resto do pessoal que estavam esperando ela correndo :**_

_**- Nem me perguntem aonde estão os outros ... não agüentei a pressão e alimentei um gigantão que estava me perseguido... **_

_**Sem conseguir acabar de falar ela viu os Akas e o resto do pessoal se afastando do que se aproximava O.O'' **_

_**- Gente fala ae oque que aconteceu que vocês estão meio que tipo ... se afastando de mim ? por acaso estão com medo de eu alimentar eles de novo o.Õ ?**_

_**Os Akas ainda calados estavam se afastando , e afastando cada vez mais ate que Konan sentiu meio que uma saliva preta e gosmenta com gosto de Lee gay cair na boca dela . O.O'**_

_**Konan em um passo desesperado olhou para cima e viu o monstrengo de capuz que ela tinha alimentado de Carne estragada .**_

_**- Ahn... a fala sério já não basta o Lee e o Hidan me irritando, tenho que aturar esse monte de baba ambulante.**_

_**O monstro rugiu como se tivesse incomodado e pois o machadinho pra funcionar o.O **_

_**Konan botando para quebrar pegou sua MP24 e acertou 50 tiros seguidos no meio do toba dele.**_

_**Acho que depois dessa nem o Gaara agüentaria. Uahauhauhauah sou mau.**_

_**Mas o zumbi ainda tava de pé e pra variar bravo quase soltando fogo pela cueca e Konan em uma atitude desesperada olhou para trás para ver se os Akas podiam dar um mãozinha"mas quando se deu conta a única coisa que ela via era a areia deixada pelas motos que eles usaram para fugir enquanto o monstro levantava o machado com esforço.**_

_**- Ah ... então é assim seus bando de bolo podre , nem dão uma simples ajuda para sua amiga ( eu acho ) seus bando de ... **_

_**Konan foi interrompida pelo rangido do monstro e quando olhou para trás ...**_

_**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**_

_**Fala pessoal espero que tenham gostado do cap mesmo com menos comedia e mais "suspense" tomara que vocês estejam torcendo para a Konan ir fazer companhia para aquele desgraçado do P... **_

_**- O que você esta falando do meu marido ai seu escritor meia boca Ò.Ó **_

_**-Cala a boca – eu disse – Quem manda nessa budéga aqui sou eu! Produção tirem ela daqui ! **_


End file.
